The present technology relates to a pixel structure, a display device, and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a pixel structure employing an area ratio gray scale method, a display device representing gradations by the area ratio gray scale method, and an electronic apparatus having the display device.
A pixel structure employing the area ratio gray scale method to remedy the nonuniformity of image quality due to variations in the characteristics of TFTs (Thin Film Transistors) is known as the pixel structure of a display device, or an active matrix type display device in particular (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-300579, for example).
This area ratio gray scale method divides a pixel electrode as the display region of one pixel (unit pixel) into a plurality of electrodes (hereinafter described as sub-pixel electrodes) weighted in terms of area, and makes gradation display by combinations of these sub-pixel electrodes.